


Interlude: Author's intervention.

by rangerdanger985



Category: Avengers
Genre: F/M, Its deadpool, Its just a short comic, Self-Hatred, Swearing, Sweet, Takes place in my fic, Thats not up yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerdanger985/pseuds/rangerdanger985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short comic I did that's really just be arguing with Wade cause he's being a self hating  ass (I heard that) Wade! (Chill baby doll I got this) oh god (this is a comic where the author comes in her ocs super smexy body and has-) a discussion with an ashole!</p>
<p>(Baby you gotta learn how to sell it!)</p>
<p>Wade get out! Enjoy</p>
<p>(Loudly and alone!) WADE GET OUT!!!!</p>
<p>(Hehehe he)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if its hrs to read and I'll see if I can fix if. If reads left side then right side per page.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> RD


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!
> 
> I was planning on making this my fan works day submission but I couldn't wait!
> 
> Who's excited for the movie!
> 
> (I am!)
> 
> Wade!
> 
> (What you asked)
> 
> *sigh* let me know what you guys think in the comments below....
> 
> Well go ahead.
> 
> (Yay! Feel free to fangirl all over me. About me. With me. In bed-)
> 
> Wade remember our talk.
> 
> (Right sorry, remember the rules. Leave a little low by pushing that big shiny kudo button below Kay Munchkin's?)
> 
> Was that so hard?
> 
> (.... Yes. It is)
> 
> DEADPOOL!
> 
> (*evil laugh* oh I like that I don't even have to do it any!ore hahaha)
> 
> *sigh. Until next time.
> 
> (Byze 


End file.
